


Pride is at the bottom of all great mistakes.

by Soukitas



Series: Forgive me, father, for I have sinned. [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Minor Violence, i want to write a quick dable -writes 6500 words-, lucifer is an asshole but he's got his good side, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soukitas/pseuds/Soukitas
Summary: Your boyfriend Lucifer is stubborn, nothing you wouldn't expect from the Avatar of Pride. Your endless patience was the key to a harmonious relationship, until he overdoes it and your patience runs out. You're not sure if you can forgive him this time.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Forgive me, father, for I have sinned. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859158
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	Pride is at the bottom of all great mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a comment in another series, it's... longer than I had intended. I wanted to explore how every sin would affect a romantic relationship with MC. So much for the avatar of pride, huh?

Rumor has it for a while now that you and Lucifer have been dating. The eldest of the brothers was not a man who enjoyed hall gossip, but due to the delicate nature of your professional relationship, meaning you are an exchange student and him the head of the student council, it was certainly not appropriate to go around smearing your love affair onto other people’s faces. It was never confirmed nor denied, yet you didn’t really hide it. You could be seen walking around with him during calm nights, arm in arm, eating out during special occasions, smiling like two fools in love. Everything was perfect with Lucifer by your side, that as long as you two didn’t fight.

Fights with Lucifer were the worst; you could go days without talking, pretending to not care about what the other said during breakfast, and avoiding each other’s gaze at the corridors, but eventually an apology was due and you seemed to grow closer than ever after every fight, the bigger it was the strongest your bond turned. Well, if that last statement turned out to be true, you were sure after this one fight you would be joined by the hip.

He had turned you down for movie night, saying he had a business meeting at Ristorante Six; no big deal, you’d just hang out with the rest of the brothers, they were good at defusing the loneliness that being without Lucifer brought to you. Fatal error. Ten minutes into the movie Asmo began to brainstorm ideas for you to ‘take back Lucifer from Diavolo’s control’, as he put it, and most of them involved you tied up to something that could be considered a torture tool or a sex toy depending on the context it was being used for. The creative session went on for a bit until one of the suggestions caught your attention.

─Just head over to the restaurant─ Satan began to explain ─Text him to meet you at the bar, or in a private booth if you long for more privacy, after his meeting, and have a little date of your own. Not that I’ve had the chance to experience it myself, but to share a meal or simple dessert with whom I hold dear after a long day does sound like a fitting reward for hard work.

─Oh! ─ Asmodeus seemed to tremble at the idea ─ You have to be dressed up, like, jaw-dropping hot!

─ I-have-to-stop-eating-to-look-at-you level of hot. ─Beelzebub added and Belphegor quickly burst into a quiet laugh.

─Yes, Beel, you got the idea now─ Asmodeus answered. 

It was not a terrible suggestion, scratch that, it was a great suggestion. As composed as he seemed, even Lucifer appreciated some spontaneity, not over the top, his responsibilities had him too attached to a schedule anyways, but he was a helpless romantic and small actions went a long way with him. You fixed yourself in a very elegant and classy look, one that had proven time and again to drive him crazy, before heading to the restaurant.

Whatever courage you had gathered to seduce your boyfriend out of his meeting was quickly shattered and buried three feet underground at the sight in front of you: Lucifer sitting in a booth, poisonous apple cider bottle already half way done, and a gorgeous female demon with her hands over his chest. Not an inch of air could have snuck in between their bodies, his hand was laying on the lower of her back inappropriately close to her ass; they weren’t kissing, no, but in the scenarios that were already running through your head that was the next logical step, and for your own sake you stopped your mind from finishing the movie it’d made up, as the ending was happy for everyone but you. You weren’t exactly sure how you got there, an unconscious impulse probably driven by the wrath that now had engulfed you, but you were standing in front of his table. He had frozen in place. To whoever didn’t know him it would seem as if his expression was unchanged, but to you, who knew every bit of him by heart, it was clear that he was in shock.

─Quite a beautiful business you are taking care of. ─you said with a sarcastic tone.

It took him a few seconds to rearrange his thoughts, yet he had not moved one bit, with his prospect client still pressed flush against him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes to exclaim.

─Whatever issue you might have to address me for, I am sure it can wait until Ms. Hellfire and I have finished our appointment. I’ll make sure to look for you when I get home, but for now I kindly ask for you to leave us, as we’re in a business meeting.

Your eyes rolled all the way to the back of your head, your skin seemed to be crawling with something that you couldn’t quite put your finger on, your blood boiled to its core, and your nails were digging so deep into the skin of your palms that you could have sworn they grazed your bones.

─My bad, Mr. Morningstar, I appear to have inconvenienced you. I’ll proceed to head back to my lodging, and kindly ask for you to go fuck yourself. ─your voice was loud and mocking, it had earned a couple of glances from across the room. Your eyes were fixed on Lucifer’s, whose had begun to somewhat shine with anger. You didn’t care, in all honestly, you were too enraged yourself to be worried about how he felt, you were the one who had been made a fool of, you were the one who was disrespected. You turned around and started to walk away. He simply could stare the way you seemed to get further away from him with every step, physically and symbolically, yet one thought was taking over most of his head in that moment: shit, you looked _hot_ in those clothes.

─A relative of the sorts? ─ Ms. Hellfire snapped him out of his trance.

─Of the sorts. ─he answered calmly, eyes still fixed on the front door that you had just walked out through─ She is one of Diavolo’s special guests, an exchange student from another realm. You can understand I cannot afford her wandering around the streets all upset. You will have to excuse me for a second, I’ll head right back after I’ve fixed this bothersome situation.

He elegantly stood up, making sure to leave his companion with a kiss on the back of her hand as a warranty of his return. He walked calmly, seeming even unbothered, until he crossed the entrance door, that’s when he had started to almost trot, his head looking like a broken compass as he searched the horizons desperately. At last, he spotted you a few meters away, he yelled your name to catch your attention, you didn’t look back, whether you didn’t listen or simply decided to ignore him was unclear, so he decided to chase after you instead. He sprinted in your direction and shortly enough he was holding your wrist, pulling on it to make you look back at him.

─What do you want, Lucifer?! ─you screamed. Tears were already pricking at the corner of your eyes.

─What was all that?

─Aren’t you just stealing my lines? ─ you answered to his ridiculous complaint.

─I informed you I was attending a business meeting. What were you thinking showing up out of the blue and interrupting my professional affairs? ─in his tone you could detect a bit of offense, which only pushed your anger to a more dangerous limit.

─Oh! That was an affair all right, but there was nothing professional about it, Lucifer! You really think you can just justify what I saw saying _‘I did it for my job’_ and get away with it?! Isn’t it what you always do and I, like a fool, just play along not mattering how I feel about it, no matter if it affects me, if it hurts me!?

─You were aware long before we started our arrangement that I had a special commitment to my tasks and obligations. ─ he answered sternly.

─Yeah! Which I thought meant staying up late waiting for you to come home from the office! or acknowledging that we would miss special occasions because you were busy! Not that you would fuck another woman for whatever benefit that might bring to your boss!

─Hell, can you snap out of your delusions for a second? I never intended to do such thing, and I do not appreciate being accused of such dreadful actions when I have not even committed them. ─it was his turn to roll his eyes, seeming almost bored with the entire situation.

His attitude was the last drop, you were the one in pain due to feeling betrayed and disrespected, but he was dismissing your complaints because he felt offended? You were not going to have that, but you also were drained, you didn’t have enough energy to fight him back, neither to hear him making excuses for himself. You wanted to get home and sleep your grief away.

─You know what? You’re right. ─you said absent mindedly─ I’ll just head home. I really hope you can get done whatever deal you are trying to seal.

Your tone was a lot calmer than the yelling some seconds ago, almost reassuring in his ears, nonetheless there was certainly something about it that left him feeling uneasy as you walked away without waiting for a reply _. “You are right”_ was exactly what he wanted to hear, then why did he have the urge to run after you? Why did he feel like if he didn’t grab your hand and walked home with you something terrible would happen? He looked back at the restaurant. A long sigh left his lips. He wanted to take another quick glance at you, but you must have hopped onto a taxi, your silhouette was already gone, and so he decided to head back in to finish his job.

You were a wreck inside the car that was taking you back home, in fact the driver hit you with a concerned ‘are you okay, miss?’ at some point and you shrugged it off with a casual ‘I’m fine’, yet you felt crushed. You reached the entrance of the House of Lamentation, taking shaky steps towards the front door, it was barely after midnight but on school nights most of the brothers just stuck to the curfew Lucifer had imposed, so they were most likely be asleep, or so you thought.

─Oh, my, my, Cinderella already came back from the ball. Isn’t it a little early?

Asmodeus’s cheeky smile seemed to shine bright in the middle of the common room where he had been sitting on the couch reading a magazine. You turned your head away, quickly, as you didn’t want him to see you tearing up. 

─What are you still doing up, Asmo? ─you said to divert his attention.

─I made a bet with Mammon that you and Lucifer would walk in half naked by the time your evening was over. ─He stood up as he closed the booklet and put it down on the coffee table, he then shifted towards you and in a blink of an eye was standing in front of you, his hand landing at your chin to make you look up at him. ─I have never been sadder about being wrong.

As your eyes met, you could sense the panic taking over him the second he noticed the reddish tint contrasting with the white parts of your eyes. You took a step back, laughing nervously as you wiped away your tears.

─You and me both, friend. ─you joked in attempt to laugh the situation off.

It did not work. Not a second had gone by before you were pressed against his chest, hands rubbing your back soothingly. Your arms unknowingly wrapped around his middle part in return.

─What happened, darling? ─he asked against your hair.

─I got there as planned, and I saw him being all handsy with some demoness ─you started stuttering between crying hiccups ─I confronted him and he just asked me to leave so he could get back to his “business meeting” with Ms. Hellfire.

─Wait. ─Asmodeus pulled back and held you gently by your shoulders, from time to time his fingers helped you wipe away the tears from your cheeks ─Ms. Hellfire? She’s a big shot around the Devildom. Diavolo wanted to get an arrangement with her to redesign the school’s uniforms and lower the costs so they could be given to students for free. ─He took a deep breath in and immediately released it in a sigh─ You know I hate to talk him up, but I really don’t think he meant to hurt you. I’m pretty sure he was just doing his job.

─Couldn’t he tell me? Surely it was going to make me uncomfortable, but haven’t I been understanding enough about his job? ─as you finished talking, the demon in front of you let out an innocent chuckle.

─No, honey. Lucifer is not the kind of man to go sharing burdens like these. You know how prideful he can be, always doing what he undoubtedly thinks is the right thing, no room for suggestions nor improvement. I’m afraid that’s something you just gotta accept, if you want to be with Lucifer that is.

The thought of it brought a bit of peace to your chest, reminding yourself that this was not personal, that was just the way he was, but it also created another mix of emotions, one predominantly circling your mind: Fear. You feared that for the rest of your life it was going to be on you to ignore your jealousy, you feared that your voice was going to be silenced as his opinion was unquestionable, as he had mentioned before you were his, but he wasn’t yours. Asmodeus helped you calm down and tucked you into bed after you had done so. He was always horny and dirty minded, but when you needed his help, when he needed to be there for you, he simply was, anyway you needed him to.

You didn’t hear your boyfriend come back at night, and you decided not to take breakfast with him and his brothers to avoid the awkwardness bound to happen when you two crossed no words during the entire meeting, instead you headed to class, a completely useless decision; you couldn’t wrap your head around anything your teachers said, the only thing you could focus on was Asmodeus’s words _“If you want to be with Lucifer that is.”_ Truth to be told, at the end of the day you loved your boyfriend, deeply and madly, you hated the cold shoulder game and so you had decided to fix it. During lunch time you had to ditch your plans with Beel and Belphie to eat at Hell’s Kitchen, instead you headed to Lucifer’s office. The door seemed more intimidating, foreign even, and you barely managed to knock on it from the nerves. A deep, restless voice asked you to come in. His gloomy expression seemed to light up immediately as he realized who it was, he didn’t manage to say much, only mimicked for you to take a seat on one of the guest chairs in front of his desk.

─You seem tired. ─you mentioned as you obeyed his instruction.

─Convincing took a bit longer than expected. ─he replied as he poured down two glasses of water, sliding one towards you politely ─However, the goal was reached and we’ll be able to provide future students with free clothing, which I consider a true victory for Devildom youth.

─You must be ecstatic. ─there was a small tone of sarcasm in your voice which Lucifer didn’t seem to pick up.

─Over the moon. ─he answered before bringing the glass to his lips, even sleep deprived he looked as elegant as always. ─In fact, I’m so joyful for the news I’ve decided to forget about last night. Consider your apology accepted, and I would like to take you out for dinner tonight, just the two of us.

─My apology? ─you were taken aback, and if you were truthful you were offended that he was implying you were the one at fault. ─I didn’t come here to apologize. ─you lied─ In fact, I believe I’m the one who’s deserving of one.

His brows furrowed together, and the faint smile that the mention of the dinner had brought to his face had completely dissipated.

─You made a scene in front of a variety of influential demons and almost cost me a very important deal, which my job depended on.

─And you were shoving your hands onto a woman, which was disrespectful to me and our relationship.

─My intentions were not ill, nor was I going to take it any further.

─That’s not the point. That’s not something you’re supposed to do, even if it’s for a job’s sake. You’re supposed to keep the integrity of your relationship out of respect and because you love your partner.

─Don’t you think questioning the strength of my love is a low blow, even for someone like you?

─What does that even mean? ─to be fair you hadn’t slept well, either, and your limitless patience was just proving itself to actually be limited ─You know what? I’m not apologizing. I was hurt and I felt betrayed and I just reacted as such. I have some fault at this but it’s certainly not all of it, and not even most of it, of that I’m completely sure, and if you can’t face it, then I don’t have anything to say to you anymore.

You didn’t wait for an answer, not even a reaction from him, you grabbed your stuff and in a rageful display stormed off in order to head back to class. The second period seemed to go by _hellishly_ slow, and it was visible in your expression that you were not in the mood for hearing about the Great Celestial War history, mostly because every three words you would hear you boyfriend’s name, which was the last thing you wanted. Finally, you were heading to your last class, you wanted nothing more than for this day to end, you basically dragged your feet across the halls until you were standing at the edge of your corresponding room, but before you could take a step in your teacher interrupted.

─Miss, you’re excused for this class. Lord Diavolo has ordered for you go to his office immediately.

Just. What. You. Needed. Had you done something wrong? Had you caused any damage to their professional relationship? You just couldn’t catch a break, that’s what you thought as you headed to that dreaded place. You knocked politely, and being that they were already expecting you, the door opened; Barbatos greeted you with a warm smile and signaled for you to get in, and as you did you were petrified to find out he was also inside.

─You finally came. ─The young royal seemed pleased by your presence. ─I’m sure you are wondering why I called you up here.

─Without our knowledge. ─Lucifer added. He refused to look back at you further than a quick glance he stole when you first walked in.

─If I’d told you, you would have straight up refused, Lucifer. ─Diavolo shot an accusing look back at his friend before turning his attention back to you ─You two are the most important assets to this program and the vision I have for this realm, the fact that you maintain a good relationship, whether romantic or not, it’s in my best interest. On that note, I also care about you two as people, and when Lucifer is all sulky work gets delayed and he’s no fun at all. So why don’t we get to the point and make up?

─I have not been sulky, neither has it affected my work performance, Diavolo.

There he was again, making up excuses, trying to act tough. You didn’t know which one was worse, that he was uncapable of admitting a fight with you had a negative effect on him, or the fact that he might be saying the truth and he was completely unbothered by your current quarrel. It was hard to pick what option was hurting you more. 

─Alright. ─you began to say─ Since I don’t think Lucifer will do so, I volunteer to start first. My lord, if you don’t mind can we have the room?

─This is his office. ─Lucifer cut off the order you had given with a sharp and imponent tone─ Plus, whatever you are willing to say to me, you can say in front of Diavolo. His image and reputation were also damaged during this silly argument, so an apology to him is also due.

─Fine. ─you also blurted out when the ruler of hell was about to refute your boyfriend’s words. Cold is how your tone could be described, you were tired, hurt, and heartbroken, all you wished for was to get this over with. You turned your attention to Lucifer who finally dignified himself to return your stare. ─I’ve thought it through, and Asmo told me something last night _. “This is the way Lucifer has always been, and if you want to be with him, you’ll have to put up with it.”_

─First time I hear Asmodeus make sense in his words. ─he interrupted. A faint, triumphant smile had begun to creep at the corners of his lips.

─And that’s why I’ve decided that I can’t. I can’t put up with it. I’m tired of admitting guilt to stuff we’ve both had fault at, of putting my opinions second because you always think your logic is the optimal. It pains me to come second to your job, it hurts me that you’re not able to admit your feelings for me in front of others, and it crushes me that you’re completely oblivious to it when your actions affect me in a negative way. I’m aware I cannot change any of this, that the essence of who you are roots in pride, that in order to be by your side I need to overlook all of it, and I just can’t. I care for you, and for the sake of this program I can be cordial and cooperative with you, but I don’t think we can be together anymore. Now, if you excuse me.

The three men seemed to have been frozen in place. Only Barbatos moved when you once again approached the door to leave, you couldn’t stand another second in that room, not without dropping to your knees, shattered, choked by your own tears. The sound of the closing door seemed louder without you there, still not a word had been spoken; Lucifer headed to one of the guest chairs and defeatedly let himself flop down onto it, sighing loudly as he threw his head back and his empty eyes fixed on the ceiling.

─Lucifer. ─Diavolo broke the silence, his voice now was less cheerful than before, and his brows had furrowed together with concern─ What exactly happened last night?

─I was with Ms. Hellfire at the restaurant and she started getting handsy. I went along with her game since she had still not signed the contract you had handed me. I don’t know when she got there, nor why she was there, but we were certainly in a compromising position when she saw us. ─he answered without shifting his position, gaze remaining on the ceiling.

─Oh boy, are you stupid? ─like magic, his friend’s words stole back his attention

─Excuse me?

─Lucifer, you can’t do stuff like that anymore when you’re in a relationship.

─You were the one who told me to “do whatever I needed to” to get the contract.

─Yes! But that means maybe buying another bottle of demonus, or offering free publicity for her brands, even inviting her over to the castle, not to almost cheat on your girlfriend for it! ─Lucifer’s ears seemed to darken their red color at his every word, his body was burning with the one feeling he hated the most: shame. ─Luci. I appreciate your undying devotion to me, but I’d like to believe that before being my right hand in business, you’re my right hand in life. Friendship does not go one way only. If your tasks were affecting your personal life you could have told me, we can always figure something out. Why don’t you take the rest of the day off? I’ll handle your meetings for the rest of the day.

Without another word he stood up, turning to the door to head out. He was hoping to find you there, waiting for him outside the office as you had done countless nights of never-ending paperwork. Why would you since you were the one who had just dumped him? As expected, you were nowhere to be seen. He decided to head back home, an empty home; it was weird for the halls to be so silent, usually after school all of his brothers were already wreaking havoc, you involved in their shenanigans, by the time he stepped foot at the entrance. He moved automatically towards his room, almost robotically. He craved nothing more than to fade into unconsciousness. Maybe by the time he’d waken up something would’ve changed, you might be at the foot of his bed doing your homework, or randomly curled up on the chair beside it, he now more than ever longed for your company, your touch, for you.

By the time he managed to open his eyes night had befallen upon the Devildom. The familiar muttering was back to serve as a background noise to his wake up routine, he washed his face, the reflection of the mirror sure looked terrible, he was tired, nay, exhausted, even after having slept for around five hours. He fixed his suit back on, loosely and a little disarranged, only to be presentable enough to join whatever activity you were holding in the common room. The cool air hitting his face made him stop in his tracks the second he opened his door, and it took a moment for him to decide to start moving again, giving enough time to eavesdrop a bit of your conversation with his brothers, but instead of the Lucifer slander he was hoping for he just heard laughter, your laughter. He decided to let you be, it had become clear to him that you were better off without him. He sunk inside recently filled his bathtub, after a couple of minutes of blankly staring at the ceiling he unintendedly fell asleep in the water, the discomfort caused by the water losing its warmth hit him back to consciousness, his head throbbing a little, he got out and put the tub to drain as he threw a thick black robe over his body; the muttering was no longer being heard, you had all probably gone to sleep by that time, he considered doing it himself as he still, somehow, felt tired to his bones, but his stress had spread to his body and he was feeling too stiff to lay down, he chose to pour himself a cup of demonus and lazily dragged his chair outside, on his balcony, he took a seat while sipping on the alcoholic beverage as he stared at the horizon, he couldn’t really say that his brain was focused on a particular idea, all he knew is that he missed you, lord how much he missed you. The rattling behind him snapped him back to reality, his eyebrows furrowed in anger.

─Mammon, stop trying to steal stuff from my room. ─He said without looking back.

─Wrong brother, wrong intentions. ─Asmodeus answered, he had dragged another one of the chairs to the side of his brother’s and took a seat with his eyes also fixed on the skyline of the city─ Just wanted to check on you. Gotta say I’m a bit offended _he_ is the one demon you got me mixed me up with.

─It’s been a couple hundred years since you last were in my room, Asmo. Any of you really. ─he took another sip from his cup─ There’s nothing to check up on, regarding myself.

─Is that so? ─Asmodeus’s eyes were half lidded with disbelief, staring out of the corner of them for his brother’s expression. Lucifer could be as prideful as he wanted, but his brothers recognized sadness in his eyes when they saw it, and each time it silently broke their hearts. ─Well, not sure if this helps at all but that little darling of yours is entirely crushed.

─Certainly, given by the loudness of her laughter I’m sure she’s in a deep sorrow. ─he grumbled in between sips of his drink.

─Do I sense a bit of resentment, dear brother?

─Not the slightest. ─he finished the liquid off the glass and took a second to fill it back up─ I shouldn’t care what she does with her time now that the romantic aspect of our relationship is over, should I? My tasks have been reduced once again to ensure her safety during the rest of her stay and make sure she’s taking the program to completion.

─So mature of you, Lucifer. You shouldn’t worry about that now, though, we’re here to help take care of her, too. Tonight, for example, we made sure her every need was fulfilled. For extra protection we allowed her to fall asleep in Beel’s arms, so you can rest assured, we’ll help her through your breakup. ─there was a heavily insinuating tone in Asmo’s voice, and his every word caused Lucifer’s nails to sink deeper onto the material of his armchair. The younger demon had gotten up and straightened his outfit to get rid off a couple new wrinkles. ─I’m glad to see you’re dealing with this well. Have a good night’s sleep, you sure look like you need it.

After his brother had left his room anxiety started to build up inside the eldest demon; it didn’t matter how exhausted he felt he couldn’t seem to fall asleep willingly, if he was going to be awake all night he might as well be productive during that time, or so he had figured. He was making his way to the private study he spent most of the long nights in, the halls of the house seemed longer, or perhaps his tired steps were just slower than usual. He stopped when he walked past the twins’ bedroom, without even realizing he was staring at the doorknob with his younger brother’s words circling his mind _“we allowed her to fall asleep in Beel’s arms_ ” as if something else was controlling his movements he quietly turned the knob and peeked his head from behind the door. Beelzebub was fast asleep on his own, your figure nowhere to be found. He felt ashamed yet again, even ridiculous, it was more than obvious that Asmodeus was just messing with his head, just like he liked, to make him suffer a little more, maybe even only in solidarity to you, his dear friend. Lucifer seemed to walk faster, more confidently, after making sure his brother had spent the night without a companion, he was _relieved_ to be specific, one could even swear a small smile had appeared on his face, at least until he walked past Mammon’s room. Loud groaning sounds were coming out of it, and a banging one of the sorts as well.

─Just like that, Mammon!

Was that **_your_** voice?

In the blink of an eye the room’s door was turned to ashes. Bright and long blue flames engulfed Lucifer’s body, his wings standing threateningly against his back, and horns displaying proudly on his head. Mammon’s soul jumped off his body as he backed himself up against the headboard of his bed, clinging to it as his life depended on it, and it sort of did.

─Whoa! Calm down Lucifer! It’s not that big of a deal brother!

Lucifer had moved to corner him so fast Mammon barely registered his movements, his hand now squeezing his younger brother’s throat with such force it would have snapped if he were human. Mammon was struggling to breathe, using his hands to attempt move away from the eldest’s grip.

─Where is she? ─Lucifer’s voice was deep and frisky as he directed a murderous look towards the white-haired boy. 

─Lucifer, stop! ─ You yelled from under the frame of what once was the door.

Your voice so far away from where he expected you to originally be startled him to his core, in a moment of weakness he turned his head back to confirm it was indeed **_you_** , his eyes met your own, and shortly he realized a very scared Leviathan seeming to hide behind you. His grip loosened slightly, and Mammon took the chance to raise his legs and kick him away. The brief, yet terrifying, exchange had come to an end when Lucifer’s body was slammed against one of the cars that Mammon kept as décor in his room, his right arm cutting through one of the windows causing him a couple of superficial wounds on it. The haze of what he had done was barely letting him process the situation he was in.

─Mammon! Didn’t you over it!? ─Leviathan exclaimed as you both approached Lucifer who was defeated on the floor with his back pressing against the side of the car.

─Overdo it!? He was trying to kill me! Was I supposed to wait until I passed out to do something!?

─But are you alright, Mammon? ─Satan decided to approach the foot of the bed. Him, Beel, and Asmo had appeared shortly after hearing the commotion.

─Yeah, yeah, I don’t think oxygen stopped getting to my brain.

─Hard for oxygen to be in a place that doesn’t exist in the first place. ─Asmodeus teased.

─Hey! I almost got murdered! I’m the victim here! Treat me nicely at least! ─Mammon protested.

You had gotten closer to your former boyfriend as to evaluate the damage done to him, not caring about the usual banter behind you. He was awake, however he wasn’t responding to your desperate cries of his name, as if he were deep into a trance that had turned him mute.

─Beel. ─you called with a shaky voice─ Please help me get Lucifer to his room. Guys, can the rest of you keep an eye on Mammon and help clean this up?

The brothers nodded in unison and you watched as Beelzebub snaked an arm around his brother’s waist and offered the rest of his body for support, which Lucifer held from with his unwounded arm by the shoulders. They headed silently to the mentioned room, you walking behind them, fingers fidgeting with each other nervously. Beel placed him down onto his bed in a sitting position and immediately turned his attention to a drawer next to it, ruffling its content before pulling out a small bottle and a couple of bandages.

─This should be enough for his wounds. ─he said shifting to face you. ─I’ll take some and check if Mammon has any injuries, so please take care of my older brother.

─I will, Beel, if I need you, I’ll call you.

The redhead offered you a reassuring smile before taking off, leaving only the two of you in a room that seemed to get quieter by the second if that was even possible. You attempted to look at Lucifer only to find his head dropped and sight landed on the floor, your hands found their way to the button up shirt he’d thrown on before heading down to the study, you made sure your touch was gentle as you undid them open, and carefully slid the fabric down his shoulders until his upper body was naked before your eyes. You could be as sad and mad as you wanted, but all you could think of was just how _hot_ he was. Fight and all, you were still whipped for him. You took a quick look at his arm, as expected it was no big deal, but some blood was still oozing out. In complete silence you began to wipe it away kindly, you could tell the effect of the medicine you’d thrown onto the paper was making Lucifer shiver, or so you thought until he spoke up.

─I want to apologize. ─he almost whispered.

─It’s alright. ─you tried to play it cool even though the mere sound of his voice had made you nervous ─I know Mammon can be handful sometimes, although I’m not sure what he did this time to make you so mad, we were only playing on line games while video chatting and-

─Not about this. ─he cut you off─ About Ms. Hellfire. About everything, really. ─he took the chance to finally lift his sight, his eyes locking with yours. ─I’m sorry I’ve made you feel less important than my job, and that I seem to dismiss your opinions whenever you confront me about it. You were rightfully angry about the restaurant situation; in fact, I’d say I admire you for acting the way you did. Just a moment ago I thought you were fucking my brother, and I think if you guys hadn’t showed up, I would probably have killed him, or at least seriously hurt him. This morning you said you can’t be with me, and perhaps you’re right, but I need you to know I can’t be without you. ─his hands found their way to your now reddened cheeks, cupping your face in between his wide palms─ So, my darling, I beg you to not stop loving me just yet.

You couldn’t believe your eyes, least of all your ears. Was this really the same man you had left this morning? You felt the thumping of your heart in every vein of your body, it burned, ached to just fall flat against his chest and forget the whole world in the sweetness of his words.

─Are you really that insecure to think you’re the kind of man I’d forget in just a day?

─I was scared, terrified, that this time I had really done it. That you had find comfort in someone else’s arms. The mere idea drives me crazy right now. So, love, I only ask for one more chance, one last chance, I’ll make sure not to mess it up.

─On one condition. ─against every impulse to kiss him right there you managed to say─ You must apologize to Mammon tomorrow, too.

─Really? ─he scrunched up his nose, however the grin on his face let you now that his following words were just a joke ─I kind of feel like he had it coming from all those years of torturing me.

─Dear god. ─you laughed─ I seriously don’t know if to kiss you or throw you out of the window.

─Do I get to choose?

His grin just grew wider as his hands left your face to wrap around your middle, in a swift movement he pulled you up until you were straddling his lap. His lips wasted no time to find yours and they seemed to melt perfectly into each other, as his tongue skillfully slipped into your mouth you could taste the bitter flavor of demonus; with a doubtful look you pulled away to stare down at him.

─Are you drunk?

─No. ─he chuckled─ No, darling, I’m just in love.

Your lips met yet again, his arms hugged you tighter, and from then on, he never let go. 


End file.
